My Sorting Ceremony
by Cloudcity'sbookworm
Summary: What I felt like today when I was sorted into my House on Pottermore.


**What I felt like when I was sorted into my House on Pottermore.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor do I own Pottermore. If I did own Pottermore, I'd let the user(s) chose their own House.**

* * *

There once was a girl named Cloudcity'sbookworm who dreamed of getting into Hogwarts. She waited and waited for months on end, thinking the magical school would never invite her. Then, one day she found that they were now accepting Muggles! Cloudcity'sbookworm could hardly believe her luck. She immediately sent in her application, anxiously waiting for a reply.

She kept checking her mail box (twenty times total in one day). Finally, after days of waiting, it came.

"I'm going to Hogwarts!" she squealed with joy.

Excited to begin her new life, she grabbed her list of supplies before heading to Diagon Alley.

Upon arriving, Cloudcity'sbookworm bought books at Flourish and Bolts, and some gear from other wonderful stores, such as a caldron and a robe. She also found herself a perfect black cat whom she named appropriately Thackery Binx, after one of her most favorite Disney cat characters ever.

After all of the basic first year stuff was bought, she went to Ollivanders to get her wand. Cloudcity'sbookworm was asked some questions by the old man, answering as honest as she could. In the end, she was given a larch 11 1/2 in, unicorn core, slightly springy, wand. Cloudcity'sbookworm fell in love with her wand right away, loving that she had a part of one of her most favorite mythical creatures of all time.

When the first day of school arrived, Cloudcity'sbookworm boarded the Hogwarts Express and off to Hogwarts she went!

Once the students arrived at the magnificent castle, the first years were brought single-file into the dinning hall, where the young girl saw a singing hat, assuring her, that if she was honest, would put her into the right House.

_Hufflepuff! _she whispered as she anxiously awaited her turn. _Hufflepuff!_

Finally, she was called up and again asked a series of question. There were a couple where she didn't choose her first choice, which made her doubt herself after she gave her final answer.

_Oh, but I'm sure, in fact I know, I'll be in Hufflepuff, _she thought confidently, yet nervously.

Cloudcity'sbookworm knew that she wasn't brave or courageous enough to be in Gryfindor. She knew that she wasn't smart or studious enough to be in Ravenclaw. She knew that she wasn't clever, ambitious, or mean enough to be in Slytheren. And yet, in Hufflepuff, she knew she would feel like she belonged. Loyal, kind, hardworking, honest, and misunderstood. That, Cloudcity'sbookworm knew, was who she was and who she will always be.

Sweat upon her face, fellow students, specifically Hufflepuff, leaning forward, Cloudcity'sbookworm was ready to hear the name of the House they knew she belonged in as the ceremony drew to a close.

With one last 'Hm' and one more 'Ah' the Hat proudly announced "Gryfindor!"

The room became so silent you could hear a spec of dust drop.

"NO!" she shrieked so loud the animals of the Forbidden Forest came by the castle to see what was the matter. "This can't be right! It can't be! I'm a Hufflepuff. I know that I'm a Hufflepuff!"

"I do not lie, dear one."

"You are now! Please, do a do over. Please!"

"I'm sorry, my decision is final."

Cloudcity'sbookworm slowly got up and began walking down the steps, fists tightly squeezed by her side.

Instead of heading to her shocked table, she ran out of the room and to the kitchen where she could be with the school's elves. As soon as they saw the hurt Gryfindor they rushed to her side, talking to her gently, leading her over to a stool.

"What is it, young Miss?" asked a female elf.

"I was put into Gryfindor! I'm not brave enough to be in Gryfindor. I knew I should have gone with the first answer I thought for the questions I was asked."

Cloudcity'sbookworm began to cry.

Trying to comfort not only Cloudcity'sbookworm, but also themselves, they began serving her chocolate chip cookies and milk, telling her it will be okay.

"And even if the Hat got it wrong, you will always be a Hufflepuff, for it is who you truly are inside that counts. Cloudcity'sbookworm, you are a Hufflepuff."

And with one big sniff, Cloudcity'sbookworm smiled at her friends.

"Thank you. And, you are right. I am a Hufflepuff. For that is who I am."

And boy did she prove that Hat wrong.

* * *

**I wrote this day day I took my first Pottermore House test. Basically, this was a way for me to vent. It did help a little. Since then, I have taken two more tests and got Hufflepuff one time and Gryfindor another! Crazy, yeah? I really don't use my two new accounts. Just this one. My name on Pottermore is EchoSand12465. Hope to see you soon! And good luck wih your Hosue test if you havn't taken it yet.**


End file.
